This invention relates to a pressing or smoothing iron comprising safety turn-off means located in the heating current circuit.
There are known pressing irons (or smoothing or flat irons) which, as a protection against overheating, comprise a temperature-sensitive switch which is located in the heating current circuit and which disconnects the heating conductors from the current supply as soon as a permissible temperature is exceeded.
The known safety turn-off means do not ensure that the clothing pieces or textile fabrics are not burned, scorched or discoloured when the pressing iron is unintentionally left lying on the goods being ironed. Also, known safety turn-off means might not be responsive to inadmissible temperatures until after the goods being ironed have already been damaged or ruined.
An object of this invention is to solve the problem of constructing a pressing iron comprising safety turn-off means located in the heating current circuit so as to reliably protect the goods being ironed against burning, scorching or discolouring when the pressing iron is inadvertently left lying on the goods being ironed and forgotten.